Don't Jostle
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Gibbs knows just how to make the baby move* TIBBS. MPREG.


**I don't know why I wrote this or thought of it, but I did. So here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Don't Jostle_

**Summary: **_Gibbs knows just how to make the baby move_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Rating: **_T (for MPreg)_

**Characters: **_LJ Gibbs and Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo_

**Pairing: **_Tibbs_

**Warning: **_MPREG_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Jostle<strong>

Anthony DiNozzo hobbled down the basement stairs late in the middle of the night. He held onto the rail with one hand and cradled his large belly with his free arm. His boss and partnet Leroy Jethro GIbbs looked up from the crib he was making and smiled. Tony waddled heavily over to him. "Hey. It's late, you know."

"You shouldn't be using stairs," Gibbs retorted taking Tony's hand and pulling him over to the stool to sit.

Smiling, Tony followed and sat down. His heavily pregnant belly strained against the Ohio State t-shirt he was wearing. Even though he was only six months, he looked doublt that with twins even. Gibbs had told Tony that boy babies in his family were notorious for being big babies. He hadn't been lying.

Gibbs stroked his hand against Tony's cheek and smiled. Leaning in, he gave the younger man a kiss. "You should be resting," he stated pulling off.

"Couldn't sleep without you," Tony responded. He rubbed both hands on his belly. "Neither could your active son."

Gibbs smiled and reached down folding Tony's shirt up to expose his smooth, very well-rounded belly. Tony smiled and lopoed his arm through his boss'. Gibbs set his hand lightly on his partner's tummy and stroked his thumb across it. The little boy inside Tony moved and kicked softly at his father's touch.

"We should see if we can make him move visibly," Tony grinned. "It's really cool."

Gibbs looked up. "If you think you can."

Tony nodded and moved his shirt up a little more. He gently pressed his fingers against his belly before gently jostling it.

"No, no, no," Gibbs softly scolded. "Don't jostle him. That won't make him move none."

"It might," Tony pouted.

Shaking his head, Gibbs placed both his hands on Tony's stomach. "Ya gotta be gentle, Tony." He softly massaged his thumbs against Tony's uterus. He concentrated softly and pressed all his fingertips on his lover's belly.

"Did you do this for Shannon?" Tony asked softly.

Gibbs nodded. "Got Kelly to move every time." He kept massaging Tony's stomach.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered. He hated bringing up his lover's late wife and daughter. He never meant to bring it up, but he was always curious.

Gibbs looked up at him softly. "Don't be."

"I shouldn't bring them up," Tony sighed softly.

"Hey," Gibbs stopped massaging and stroked the younger man's cheek. "It's fine. You'll be curious about them. And that's fine. Don't ever think it's not." He kissed Tony's forehead softly. "Let's see if the little man is moving." He smiled kissing Tony's lips.

Grinning, Tony held onto Gibbs' shoulders watching his belly intently for movement. Gibbs watched, too and smiled when he saw little bumps appear on Tony's stomach. Tony smiled and laughed softly. "There he goes."

"He's a kicker," Gibbs bent down and kissed a raised bump. He smiled softly and stroked his finger against it. "Hi in there, bud." He was greeted by more kicks and bulgy bumps.

Tony smiled and stroked his fingers against Gibbs' hair. "Are you happy to be a dad again, Boss?"

Gibbs stood back up and nodded. He pulled Tony's shirt back down. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure," Tony smiled. "I just want to make sure you're happy."

Gibbs softly tapped his lover on the back of the head. "Yes, Tony. I am happy. Don't ever doubt it, ya hear me?"

Smiling, Tony nodded. "Yes, Boss." He paused and corrected himself before he got greeted by another head slap. "I mean...yes, J." He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

"Good," Gibbs slinked his arms around Tony's widened waist. He planted a kiss on his partner's lips.

"How about you come to bed?" Tony asked. "We're lonely without you."

Nodding, Gibbs helped Tony off he stool. Tony held his belly protectively, always afraid of running into something and hurting his little boy. He took Gibbs' hand and laced their fingers following him up the stairs back into the warm house.

Closing the door behind him Gibbs looked over at Tony and smirked. "I'll come to bed on one promise."

"What?"

"No more jostling the baby," Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek.

Laughing softly, Tony nodded and hugged the older man's arm softly. "It's a deal."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


End file.
